pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain (Forever)
Alain (Japanese: 'アラン ' Alain) is a major recurring character in Power Rangers Forever series. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc In the past he was Professor Sycamore's assistant, and it was Sycamore who initially inspired him to begin seeking Mega Stones in order to solve the mysteries of Mega Evolution. At this time Alain already owned a Charmander. Some time after leaving Professor Sycamore's laboratory, Charmander evolved. After reporting to Professor Sycamore, he came to a nearby ruin in search of Ampharosite, but discovered that the raw Mega Stone had been taken by Lysandre. Alain battled Lysandre for ownership of the stone, but his Charmeleon was soundly defeated by Lysandre's Pyroar. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos's Crisis Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality Alain is shown to usually be focused on his goals, yet often exhibits aloof behavior and can wander off in thought. Alain doggedly pursues his goal of becoming the strongest, often ignoring the concern of others and inadvertently causing distress and further concern among those that care most for him. Alain is a good sport, and is shown to take his losses well. When he wins battles, he likewise congratulates his opponents on putting up a good fight, which is how he befriends Ash. He greatly enjoys a challenge, becoming visibly excited when he and Charizard were pushed into a corner in their second battle with Ash-Greninja. This excitement and desire to once again battle against Ash in a competitive fashion similar to their previous battles would drive him to quickly attain enough badges to compete in the Lumious Conference. By the time of the Kalos League, however, Alain's attitude had become more serious and cold, as the only thing he really cared about was proving that he was the strongest trainer. Although showing brief glimpses of amusement in his battle with Trevor, after thoroughly defeating him, he would resume with his cold and serious demeanor. Likewise, when Remo failed to give him a real challenge, Alain just expressed indifference to the battle and, as in his battle with Trevor, left the arena without congratulating or praising his opponents as he would have in the past, further enforcing how obsessed he had become with gaining strength and battling fiercely competitive battles. Pokemon On Hand Befriend Gallery Key Stone anime.png|Alain's Key Stone Alain Mega Ring.png|Alain's Mega Ring Alain_XY_2.png|Alain and his Mega Charizard X Alain_anger_SS035.png|Alain after learning of Chespie's coma PokéTV extra scene XY125.png Alain_Lumiose_Conference.png|Alain in the Lumoise Conference Badges *Seven unknown Badges *Rumble Badge Voice Actors * Kenshō Ono (Japanese) * Jonathan Silver (English) Trivia *Alain is the first non-Champion Trainer to defeat an Elite Four member in the anime, defeating Malva during a 1-on-1 match. **He is also the first rival in the anime to be associated with a villainous organization. *Two of Alain's Pokémon are species used by two of Patrick's past rivals (Weavile and Metagross) *Alain owns the only two Pseudo-legendary Pokémon that are not Dragon-type. *All of Alain's Dark-types are critically weak to the Fighting-type. Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Rivals Category:Team Flare Category:Trainers with Key Stones